


Haikyuu!, Free, Kuroko no Basuke x reader

by GodOfDemons



Series: Things I made and are posting onto this site to continue [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons





	1. Chapter 1

As you put your phone in your phone sleeve, putting your headphones in your ears, you hummed along to your favorite song.   
You began jogging at first on the track meet, then it became faster and faster until you were sprinting as fast as you could, not paying attention to the other few people there.   
But a certain someone was watching you, surprised at your height and speed.   
You were a well built female that was 6'2.5 feet tall, and you had a sports bra on and some athletic shorts.   
He watched you as you ran your laps, he was able to catch some of your raspberry scent that you had, it being your favorite smell and shampoo scent.   
You started singing along with your songs and when you closed your eyes once, you ran into someone.   
"Sorry!" You quickly apologized and bowed. He looked at you.   
"It's fine." He says, and you stand up and cover your embarrassed face.   
"I'm (Y/f/n)." You says and hold out your hand, and he shakes your hand.   
"Ushijima." He says simply and you smile.   
The two of you started talking and running, and you two exchanged phone numbers and went your separate ways after being done running.   
You started running back to your house when you heard yelling.   
"Haru! Get out of the fountain!" A tall boy with green eyes yelled, trying and not very successfully to get a boy with blue/black hair out of a fountain which was full of water.   
"Water is life." The boy in the fountain says with a blank expression, making you hold back your laughter and failed, bursting out laughing and almost falling down.   
The two boys looked at you and you tried calming yourself.   
"Sorry but his expression and that line was a bit funny." You said, calming down and holding out your hand to the green eyed boy, who shook it.   
"I'm Makato and thin is Haruka, but we call him Haru." Makato says and you nod.   
"I'm (Y/f/n)." You say, and Haru was staring at you, making you sweatdrop.   
"Hi?" You say and wave awkwardly, raising an eyebrow.   
"Anyways, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you!" You yell as you began running again, smiling until later as you ran by a restaurant, you ran into a boy. You gasp and look at him, because you hadn't noticed he had been there, even though he had freaking blue hair.  
"I'm sorry!" You yell and bow once again. He stands up.   
"It's fine." He says in a monotone and you sigh, meeting yet another monotone guy.   
"I'm (Y/f/n)." You say and shake hands with him.   
"Kuroko Tetsuya." He says and you nod, then you began running once more and to your apartment.   
You sighed and laid on your bed, going back to sleep.   
Being sixteen and an athlete star was tiring, though you don't think many people in Japan know about you, being in America for three years and becoming the star there, Japan would most likely not know about your stardom.


	2. Chapter 2

As you walk in the crowd of people, you let out a sigh. You had nothing to do and you haven't enrolled into a school yet, and it's so boring, it's making you want to go to school. You continued walking, trying to get to the store was not easy at all. You had to go through a mall for ten fastest way there, since you can't drive yet and going around the mall is a no no since you don't want to go past the disgusting dumpsters in the alleyway, it makes you want to vomit.   
So going through was a solution, even though it may take a while, it's worth not going past the dumpsters.   
You hel back another sigh when you looked around for the other side of the mall, groaning knowing you were lost again.   
"Hi!" Yelled a certain red head, smiling as you looked at him. His brown eyes shining as he stared at you.   
"I'm Hinata Shoyo! What's your name? Are you lost? I can help if you want!" The energetic boy said, a sparkly background around him and you sweatdropped.   
"Ummm... I'm (Y/f/n) and yes, I'm lost, and if you could help me get to the back side of the mall it would help." You said as he nodded, grabbing your hand and dragging you, despite his small figure.   
He went around a group of girls, who were screaming... Kise Ryota?? The model?   
You looked over and saw a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes standing in the center of the group and being smoothered.   
You yanked your hand out of Hinata's grip and gave him an apologetic smile and diving into the group.   
You pushed and shoved till you reached the boy, then you dragged him out of the group and ran with him, still dragging him. The girls screamed and you ran faster, scared for both of your lives.   
When you and him finally lost the fans, you sat down, your back against the changing room wall with him sitting on the opposite side of the wall.   
"I've never seen a fan-" He began before you cut him off.   
"I'm not a fan. I just felt sorry for you." You say bluntly, standing up and looking under the door to see if there were fans left.   
"Ehhhh!!!" Kise yelled, ale tears running down his face and you sighed.   
"Next time tell them is you don't want to be around them. Either that or run away." You say as you stand up and leave, giving him a confident look and closing the door. You exited the store, hiding from the fans, and found the exit.   
When you finally reached the store, you let out a sigh of relief and grabbed a shopping cart and started putting things you needed in it.   
You walked past an isle with a boy with blonde curly hair and pink eyes looking at some sweets and sandwiches. He had stars in his eyes and was drooling, but a boy with blueish hair and red glasses came and smacked his head, making him whine.   
You shrugged it off and continued getting your stuff.   
Once you bought everything you went through the mall again, not getting lost this time, and walked a bit before reaching your apartment.   
"(Y/n)! Need som help?" Your neighbor Taiga asked you, and you nod, thanking him as you grabbed your key and unlocking the door.  
He helped put everything away before going back to his apartment. Taiga is a fan of yours but promised to keep it secret from his friends and other people.   
You laid down on your couch and sighed, grabbing your remote and turning on the tv.   
"I should look for some school... Maybe Seirin? Taiga could help me. Or maybe Iwaitobi, I heard they had a good swim club. Or maybe Shiratorizawa? I heard it a powerhouse and Ushijima goes there as well, so he could be helpful too... I think..." You ask yourself, watching Voltron, and it was surprisingly an addicting show.   
(Hi! What school do you think dear (Y/n) should go to?!   
Please leave your answer in the comments below or message me!   
Thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

As you yawned, walking slowly to the door, opening it and glaring at Taiga.   
"This better be fucking important!" You snapped at the man who disturbed your precious sleep.   
He threw some clothes at you, making you glare at him again and look at the clothes.   
"You're coming to Seirin today, I heard you didn't go to a school so thought you could come today." He says, and your eye twitched. You slammed the door, quickly putting on some clothes and grabbing some food, stuffing it in your bag, putting on your shoes, brushing your hair, brushing your teeth, and putting on deodorant in one and a half minutes flat. You opened the door to see a very surprised Taiga.   
"Let's go." You say and began walking down the hallway, and Taiga tilted his head back and covered his face and began laughing, which resulted in you throwing a shoe at his face.   
He and you began walking to his school, chatting the entire time and when you reached it, you looked at it and took a deep breath in.   
"It's just for today." You say and you began walking into the school with Taiga. You looked awkwardly around and tried to be as unnoticed as possible, but due to your 6'2.5 foot height, you stuck out a bit, being almost as tall as Taiga. He showed you to his classroom and you thanked him.   
You looked around, it was a big school.   
You say down in an empty seat, hoping it hadn't been taken by someone before, and taking out a book.   
When they teacher came in you hoped they wouldn't notice you, and they didn't.   
It was a normal day, you met new people, made some friends, and you and Taiga walked back home.   
"So, why do you think?" He asks, hoping you'd go here.   
"... It was fun and awesome, but I really want to learn about other schools as well... Sorry." You say, giving him a hug when you two stood outside your doorways.   
"I'll buy dinner tonight." You say and he smiles.   
"Alright." He says and ruffles your hair again.   
You enter your apartment and look at your phone and taking a deep breath.   
To: Ushijima  
Subject; School.   
Hey, can I go to your school for a day?


	4. Chapter 4

As you walked behind Ushijima, looking around nervously, you let out a shaky sigh and he looked at you.   
"Why are you the one nervous, even though I'm the one to get in trouble if we're caught?" He asks and you stare at him blankly.   
"Dude!! It's my second time doing this and thee will be severe consequences if we are caught this time!!" You yelled and he just kept his same blank expression.   
"Okay." He says and continues walking, making you want to hit your running partner.   
"Ushijima..." You say, a dark aura around you as you put your hand on his shoulder.   
When you finally reached his school, you were dragging him by the collar of his shirt and to the gym.   
You entered the gym and went to a guy with spiky red hair, and the entire volleyball team stared at you.   
"Please take this piece of shit to the birds office." You say as you hold up the knocked out and slightly injured Ushijima.   
Then you dropped him and walked out.   
"And there goes my way of finding myself around this place." You mumble, reminding yourself to apologize to Ushijima later at your two's nightly run.  
You looked around, thanking the gods that there were signs, and began walking around the campus. You ran into some cheerleaders, who were practicing, and you quickly ran away.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
As you waited outside the gym holding a volleyball, you looked around for a member of the team. "(Y/n)-san." You heard a voice next to you and you screamed like you were about to be murdered.  
"USHIJIMA!!!!" You yelled and smacked him, trying to calm your racing heart. He held his cheek as he glared at you.  
"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but not for slapping you." You say as you two enter the gym.  
You and Ushijima talk a bit as you and him start playing a bit of volleyball, unknowingly that the team was watching you two. You set to him and did some dump shots as well as hit some powerful serves with both your left and right. You use both of your hands for everything, even homework. It's pretty useful in your volleyball matches because, well, you know how left handed people are hard to receive. Then you quickly switch and use your right hand, confusing the opponent to have to see if you'd use your right or left.  
After all, you like to keep your title of, "The Queen Of Sports".  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Yo, I'm (Y/f/n). I'm this slow dude's friend." You introduce yourself and put your arm on Ushijima's shoulder. He raises an eyebrow and you raise an eyebrow back with a playful smile.


	5. Chapter 5

As you watched some tv, you let out a deep sigh and rolled onto your back.  
"I need to choose a school soon, even though I most likely know most of the stuff already." You murmur, watching your ceiling fan spin around.  
You sit up and quickly go to your computer, typing something quickly and grabbing your jacket and putting on your sandals as you rush out of the door.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
You pant as you rest from running so far, standing in front of a building and smiling.   
"It's a nice school, a nice distance away, and it has multiple sports clubs I could- NO! You promised yourself that there'd be no joining sports clubs as long as we're here in Japan (Y/n)." You scold yourself and sigh. You enter the building and began looking around, scanning the empty hallways.   
It was 3:28 pm.  
You knew someone had to be here.   
"Hello?" You call out as you look around for the office.  
"I'm here to enroll in the school!" You continue yelling as you see a place that seemed to be the office.  
You walk over and open the door to see a couple teachers doing work and you smile.   
"Hi there! I'm (Y/n) (L/n)! I'm here to see if I can enroll." You say and one of the teachers stand up with a smile.   
"Of course, right this way." She says and hands you some forms to fill out, which you quickly do with a smile.  
"Everything seems to be in order, so Ms. (L/n), welcome to your new school." She says as you giggle and nod.  
"Thanks!" You say happily as you exit the building.  
Before you went home you turned around and smiled once more  
"My new school..." You murmur and smile.  
(Helloz! Please leave a comment of what school our dear (Y/n) has enrolled into! Next chapter is where it's going to be revealed! But, if there's no other votes then I'm just going to pick one. 

So, choose a school! Any school!)


End file.
